Stand In The Rain
by lovebitesx
Summary: "She stood up and just stood in the rain, letting the cold drops fall on her skin. Each raindrop feeling like the clip of a sharp knife. Hanna felt nothing, she felt numb."


_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why_

_But she knows that _

_When she's all alone_

_Feels like it's all coming down_

Hanna Marin stopped and sat down on the curb of her street. She sniffed and turned around looking at her house. _That was once my safe haven._ She thought sadly. She turned back toward the street, watching silently as car after car passed by. She breathed out a shaky breath. _Don't cry. Don't cry. _She chanted in her head. She put her head in the middle of her legs, trying to calm down her emotions.

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long _

_And she fears if she cries_

_That first tear_

_The tears will not stop raining down_

She lifted her head after hearing her front door slam. She closed her eyes, trying very hard not to break down and run inside. He had betrayed her. She didn't want to see him or talk to him or have anything to do with him. She took deep breaths in through her mouth and exhaled through her nose. Her throat tightened, the first sign that she was very ready to cry.

_So, stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_Just Stand in the Rain_

She's been through this before, but this felt ten times worse than before. She let her mind travel back to seventh grade. She had felt wanted, special, part of something special. _Being part of something special makes you special. _She had thought to herself a lot back then. But, was it really worth it? All those moments of feeling small just to be popular. She looked around. Everything was going wrong; she had been hit by a car this year, stalked by someone by the name of A, which turned out to be Mona Vanderwaal, her best friend since Ali went missing. She was currently loosing her queen bee status and Mona was dead. After everything she did to her, she still wanted her to be here.

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears whispering_

_If she stands, she'll fall down_

She breathed out a shaky breath once more, watching as her car pulled up to her driveway. She slightly turned away seeing her evil stepsister, Kate and her friend-enemies, Riley and Naomi, get out her brand her Lexis. Hanna glared at Kate. She was once her dad's favorite, but now she was only second best. _And, that_'s _all I'll ever be to him._ She thought sadly.

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through  
everything she's running from_

_Wants to give up and lie down_

She remembered the first time she puked. Or should she say tried puking. Ali had come with her to visit her dad, also meeting Kate and Isobel. Hanna was jealous of the bond Kate and Ali and immediately shared; some sort of pretty girl bond. Hanna wanted to be apart of the bond, so she did what she had to do.

_So, stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_Just Stand in the Rain_

She let the first tear drop as it began to rain. She didn't bother whipping her fallen tear, knowing there was more to come. She looked up at the now cloudy sky. First was a blue sky, full of possibilities. Now, were grey clouds, bringing sadness and depression with it. Just like Hanna's life. Hanna now felt a different sort of sadness. One that wanted to bring her to the past but for some reason, she wouldn't let it. She was just starting to get used to the sadness her life was bringing her. She stood up and just stood out in the rain, letting the cold drops fall on her skin. Each raindrop feeling like a pinch. Hanna felt nothing, she felt numb.

* * *

**(a/n So, if you're wondering why I wrote this. I don't know. I was listening to the songs on my iPod and 'Stand In The Rain' by SuperChick came on, and I was thinking about who to write this about. Hanna Marin fit the plot of the one-shot perfectly. This based off of the book, NOT THE TV SERIES! Please review.)**


End file.
